Black as Rose
by Envy Her
Summary: Squeal to the Agency Strange, but you don't need to read it to understand. A girl is taken hostage in a bank robbery, but she is unconscious, so the titans take her home. There is jealousy, anger, and the cell phone pictures that cause it. RobinxOC!
1. Chapter 1

_**When I started this, I had no idea Rose was Slade's daughter's name in the comics. THEY ARE NOT THE SAME PERSON!**_

The alarm went off. "Finally!" said Raven. They had been about to watch Aliens Zombies Killing 4, curtsey of Beast Boy and Cyborg. "We'll watch it when we get back" said Cyborg. "Goodie" said Robin, leaving the room.

When they got there, it was not the normal scene. Cops and civilians surrounded a building. They flew, Starfire with Cyborg, Raven carrying Robin, to the top, where a man was holding a limp girl about their age near the edge. There were two men behind him. "Teen titans! Do not move or I'll push her!" he yelled in a french accent.

"Raven, Starfire, get the main one. Cyborg, Beast Boy, get the other two" whispered Robin. "What will you do?" asked Starfire. "Yeah! And why do we have the hard job?" questioned Beast Boy. "I'll get that girl!" answered Robin, "Titans, GO!"

The man saw he was being attacked and pushed her, but she was still out cold. Robin shot three grappling hooks as they fell. One to the first building, one to the opposite building, and one to her. It wrapped around her waist and her caught her, as the other two slowed their descent.

Once they landed, he unwrapped the cords from her waist. She had short purple hair with one long red bit off to the side and was wearing a safety pinned black strapless top over pink fishnet and leather motorcycle pants with big combat boots.

She had black lips and heavy eyeliner. She was also very pale, as though all the blood in her body had turned clear. She had no ID and no concerned friends, so they decided to take her home till she woke up.

They were just about to press play, when she moved. "She's waking up!" exclamed Beast Boy. "Is your middle name 'obvious'?" asked Cyborg, already leaning over the anonymous girl. She woke up.

"Ugh. Thanks, but ugh" she said, looking at Robin. He looked stunned. "Remember, you saved my life? Hostage? Robbery? Anything?" "But…but…you were out cold!" exclaimed a confused Robin.

"I'm no hero, but than doesn't mean I'm not different. Whether I'm sleeping or unconscious, I always dream what's happening" explained the girl. "I'm Rose, but some people call me Bri. It's because I started a band called Black Rose Ideal."

"Cool, we were just about to watch a movie" said Cyborg, "wanna stay?" "Sure! What movie?" she asked. "Alien Zombies Killing 4!" said Beast Boy. "Oh, the first one wasn't bad! My mom made me watch it, but it was so bloody that it made up for the plot holes." She took a spot on the couch between Robin and the end.

At soon as the movie started, so did the gore. Halfway through, Raven had started reading, Cyborg was very quiet and very shocked, and Beast Boy was the wrong shade of green. Starfire had run screaming from the room and not come back twenty minutes ago, and Robin was sitting a lot closer to Rose, while she clung, exited, to his arm.

Three quarters of the way through, Cyborg and Beast Boy had also left at different points and Raven had wandered out for better reading light. Robin looked terrified and even Rose was a little scared.

When the movie ended with the the aliens escaping to Earth, Robin had stopped being able to move and Rose was practically crushing all of the bones in both his hands, while managing to look sick at the same time.

"Wow. Not that nightmares don't sound just great, but I have a very strict policy against going to bed before midnight. Let's watch something else" said Rose. "How about this" he said, holding up a CD. "Really Robin? Really? Reality TV? Shame!" she cried.

They watched an episode. They watched another. They watched it until it was two in the morning. He fell asleep, and a few minutes later, so did she. And as soon as the sun started to rise, so did Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

They watched an episode. They watched another. They watched it until it was two in the morning. He fell asleep, and a few minutes later, so did she. And as soon as the sun started to rise, so did Rose.

Robin awoke to the smell of something new and delicious. He looked around. Why was he on the couch? Then he remembered last night. Was Rose still here? A look around quickly answered.

"You're making…breakfast?" he said confused. "No, Sleeping Beauty, I'm conducting a chem lab experiment" she sarcastically. "Thank you?" replied Robin, not sure how to take it. "I'm making oven pancakes. Look!" said Rose.

Out of the oven came something that looked like a mix between a cake, a pancake, a sculpture, and a crown. It also looked delicious. "Wow" said Robin, genuinely impressed. "Cool, huh?" replied Rose. "I guess you're good to have around" said Robin. She smiled.

"Could use a fighter like you at school" she replied. "You fight at school?" said Robin, astonished. "At school, at home, in the streets. What are you gonna do, call the Teen Titans?" she joked. "Maybe" he replied, grinning.

"Alright y'all, what's on the table?" shouted Cyborg. He saw Rose. "So you stayed! And made breakfast!" "It's an oven pancake, fresh from the oven. Dig in" she said handing it to him on a plate. Everyone was about done eating, when the alarm went off.

"Trouble at the bridge, downtown, and about three miles outside of town!" yelled Robin. "We can split up, but one of us won't have a partner." "Um…yah they will! I'm coming too!" said Rose, annoyed. "Also, I've already won this argument."

"Robin, she's right" said Cyborg, "I'm with Raven at the bridge, BB and Star will go outside town, and you two take downtown!" She looked at him with a face that said clearly, ha-ha, I win, you lose. She stuck out her tongue at him.

They walked down an alleyway. "Who do you think we're after? And what are they doing?"asked Rose. "I don't know, but whatever it is, we got a call" answered Robin.

"I don't like this. I think it's a trap" she whispered. "Shhh…someone's coming!" He looked around the corner. "He saw me!" "Use a grappling hook then." "He'll see us!" he wispered back. "Nobody looks up!" "He does!" "Fine!"

She painfully pulled his hair down over his eyes and mask. Then, she took off her long coat and put it over his shoulders. "Act" she said simply. "What? Wait! He'll still recognize m-"

She kissed him. A long, long kiss. Around the corner came Slade. He walked slowly. He looked up. He looked around. He saw them. "Have you two seen a boy with black hair run past?"

"Who wants to know?" asked Rose, as behind her Robin pulled her jacket closer around him. "Wait" she said looking at his suit, "I don't. Did he look like what's-his-face from the Teen Titans?"

Slade nodded. "Left" she said, then resumed kissing Robin. Slade walked away. When he was gone she stopped. "Not my best work" she said walking away, "but not bad." "I liked it" muttered Robin, quiet enough to not be heard. 


	3. Chapter 3

Slade nodded. "Left" she said, then resumed kissing Robin. Slade walked away. When he was gone she stopped. "Not my best work" she said walking away, "but not bad." "I liked it" said Robin quiet enough to not be heard.

"Bad news" said Robin, walking into the living room. "Rose failed in teaching you how to apply black lipstick?" asked Raven. Robin, confused, opened his mouth to speak, but Rose cut him off.

"Apparently, some guy who doesn't like him saw Robin and now he's freaked" she summarized. "Slade." Robin was serious. "That means nothing to me, but by Raven's look of horror, I guess he's pretty bad" she said. "Nobody was at the bridge" said Cyborg, "or the other place."

"I've got to go, but maybe we could meet up and get some pizza?" "That sounds great" said Robin. Rose pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, kissed it, and handed it to him. Starfire face turned red with anger as she left.

Robin went strait to his room only saying he needed to look for Slade. Raven sighed. He was always looking for Slade. But she had seen that slip. A phone number, black lips where she had kissed it, and something that said, imprinted into the paper, the word 'TOMORROW!'

The next day around noon, Robin dialed the number on the paper. "Hello?" asked a woman's voice. "Um…hi. Is this Rose's phone?" he asked. "It is indeed. I'm her mom, Mrs. Jik. Who is this?" "Robin" he said, "from the Teen Titans. She told me to call before she left. I think."

She told him to wait a minute. He heard her call for her, and was suddenly nervous. "Hey, Robin! Wanna go out for food and a movie tonight?" He stuttered. The question had come so fast. "O-O-OK? If nothing goes wrong, I mean."

"Cool, I live on the corner of Gilded Lane and Assasination Street. Pick me up there?" "Sure!" "Nine O' clock, Kay?" "Perfect! See you then!" "Ok, Bird Boy" she joked. They laughter and she hung up.

Eight and a half hours later, Rose and Robin walked down a street together. She wore a black corset that laced in the front with a short black shiny skirt, while he wore normal, civilian clothes, with his suit underneath. "There's the pizza shop" said Robin. "If we go there, you're paying. But if you like sushi, my friend Flawless's step-mom owns a shop where I eat-50% off!"

"Can't say no to that!" said Robin, cheerfully. They ate and Rose tipped 25%. Then the waitress whispered something to her. Rose smiled playfully. "I don't know" she said, "are you Robin?" He smiled at the waitress. "Quite possibly."

"So…what movie do you want to see" asked Robin. "Whatever movie Creeper's is operating" she replied. "Creeper?" "Yeah. He's dating my best friend Gem. He works there, so he gives all his friends the free projection room tickets. Like, little privet showings."

They asked the person at the front desk where Creeper was. "Max Freak-out, theater two." She looked up. She squeaked and tried to talk. "R-R-R-Ro-R-Ra?" "Yes" she said.

They walked up the stairs. When they entered, they saw two people, a girl and a boy. They were about their age and they were pale. The girl wore a black halter-top dress with a low back and a short puffy skirt. The boy wore a black dress shirt and dress pants that were ripped and torn. On their backs, matching kissing skulls were tattooed.

"Oh, hey Gem. Robin, this is Gem and Creeper" she introduced. "Robin? As in the Teen Titans?" asked Gem, "If Rose can get a hero, I'll have to break-up with Creeper. Aqua-lad, here I come!" "Yeah, Raven's is way better than you!" replied Creeper.

Rose rushed Robin out of the room. "Look what I've done! They're breaking up!" he said. "Don't have such a big ego!" she laughed, "they're always 'breaking up'. It's, like, their thing!"

They went back in. The movie started. During the movie, Gem, Creeper, and Rose grinned, and even, once or twice, laughed. However, Robin was horrified.

When it was finally over, it was about ten-thirty. They walked outside. "I guess it's time to go home now" said Robin. "Not yet! Come on!" said Rose, pulling him along. Finally, they got to a house. It was big and lots of noise was coming from it.

"This place is pretty crash, so just go along with what I do!" she shouted as she entered. There was a mix of every type inside. Average, goodie-goodie, punk, goth, and much more. A loud band played in the backyard.

They joined the crowd and danced for a long time before anyone even noticed that he was Robin. "Hey" shouted a girl, "Rose is dating a Titan!" Robin blushed, but Rose had more experience with this sort of thing.

"Heck yeah, I am!" she yelled. "Up! The girl chanted, and soon everyone joined her. "Up! Up! Up! Up!" They went onstage, and, for the second time ever, she kissed him. Everyone cheered. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Heck yeah, I am!" she yelled. "Up! The girl chanted, and soon everyone joined her. "Up! Up! Up! Up!" They went onstage, and, for the second time ever, she kissed him. Everyone cheered.

At about three in the morning, Robin finally got home. He was on the doorstep when he passed out. It was Raven who, as usual, woke up at about five to watch to sun come up, and saw him on the monitor and brought him in.

She was angry. The monitor screen broke, and she dropped him on the floor. "How could he go out with her! How could she leave him to walk home alone!" she said angrily, kicking him with every sentance. She heard a small sound, only to turn to see Beast Boy, standing in the doorway with a glass of water.

He turned and ran. "Beast Boy, wait!" She made to go after him, but tripped over Robin, who still did not wake up. She fell hard, but instead of getting up, she just crawled up to her room and tried to go back to sleep.

When Robin woke up, everyone was there. "So, how did your date go?" said Starfire, more accusing than asking. "For the last time, it wasn't a date" said Robin, still barely awake. "Tell that to The Jump City Times, The Colette Way, and such magazines as Super Celebs!" replied Cyborg.

Robin looked at the items thrust at him. Raven looked sadly at him. "Page 2, headline, and front cover" she choked. She looked around, saw Beast Boy, and quickly looked down. Starfire looked at him and then ran off, sobbing.

He looked. On page 2 of the Times, was three different pictures of him and Rose kissing. The headline of Colette's Way was similar, and Super Celebs had one big picture on the cover.

The headline said 'Robin Kisses A Goth! Professionals Predict Titan-Sized Tension Among Teenaged Heroes!' Silently, Beast Boy clicked the TV remote. Two women came on.

"So, Doctor Jatty, with a Master's in Psycology and a long time studying our favorite heroes, what can you tell us about what will happen between the Titans?" asked the first.

"Well" started the second, "none will be very happy with our Robin, especially Starfire. Poor thing! She's probably devastated. I can only be certain of that much…for now!" He turned it back off. They all looked at him expectantly. "Well…it wasn't date at first?" 


	5. Chapter 5

"Heck yeah, I am!" she yelled. "Up! The girl chanted, and soon everyone joined her. "Up! Up! Up! Up!" They went onstage, and, for the second time ever, she kissed him. Everyone cheered.

At about three in the morning, Robin finally got home. He was on the doorstep when he passed out. It was Raven who, as usual, woke up at about five to watch to sun come up, and saw him on the monitor and brought him in.

She was angry. The monitor screen broke, and she dropped him on the floor. "How could he go out with her! How could she leave him to walk home alone!" she said angrily, kicking him with every sentance. She heard a small sound, only to turn to see Beast Boy, standing in the doorway with a glass of water.

He turned and ran. "Beast Boy, wait!" She made to go after him, but tripped over Robin, who still did not wake up. She fell hard, but instead of getting up, she just crawled up to her room and tried to go back to sleep.

When Robin woke up, everyone was there. "So, how did your date go?" said Starfire, more accusing than asking. "For the last time, it wasn't a date" said Robin, still barely awake. "Tell that to The Jump City Times, The Colette Way, and such magazines as Super Celebs!" replied Cyborg.

Robin looked at the items thrust at him. Raven looked sadly at him. "Page 2, headline, and front cover" she choked. She looked around, saw Beast Boy, and quickly looked down. Starfire looked at him and then ran off, sobbing.

He looked. On page 2 of the Times, was three different pictures of him and Rose kissing. The headline of Colette's Way was similar, and Super Celebs had one big picture on the cover.

The headline said 'Robin Kisses A Goth! Professionals Predict Titan-Sized Tension Among Teenaged Heroes!' Silently, Beast Boy clicked the TV remote. Two women came on.

"So, Doctor Jatty, with a Master's in Psycology and a long time studying our favorite heroes, what can you tell us about what will happen between the Titans?" asked the first.

"Well" started the second, "none will be very happy with our Robin, especially Starfire. Poor thing! She's probably devastated. I can only be certain of that much…for now!" He turned it back off. They all looked at him expectantly. "Well…it wasn't date at first?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Rose laid on her bed sideways, her head upside-down, hanging off. Suddenly, the phone rang. If it was anyone else had called, she wouldn't have answered, but it was Robin. She answered.

"Hi Robin" she said lamely. "Us kissing! It's everywhere!" he shouted, "everywhere!" "I know" she said nearly crying, "I haven't left my room all day. I can't face my parents. They took cell phone pics. That's why I can't leave my room. Cell phones!" she hung up and cried.

They when out for pizza for lunch. When the normal meat-or-no-meat fight started, Robin quickly offered to buy one of each. "Fine!" said Cyborg. "Fine!" said Beast Boy. And still tension grew between Robin and the rest, and Raven and Beast Boy.

"When I saw them at lunch they seemed tense, but not just between Robin and the others. The tension between two other was equal to, or even greater than, that of the previous. It's Raven and Beast Boy."

Robin watched the news next to Raven. She looked away. "He obviously saw something she didn't want him to see. Looking away? Blushing? Was that…shame!" Raven got up and left the room.

Robin frowned. Raven was letting her emotions out. And it was shame. Not anger or joy or sadness, but shame. But what would Beast Boy know? He decided to ask. He knocked on his door.

"What?" he demanded, peeking through. "I need to know what you know about Raven that no one else does!" he said. "I don't want to talk about it" said Beast Boy.

"Please!" said Robin, desperate, "I have to know!" Beast Boy sighed. "She said, 'How could he go out with her' and 'How could she leave him to walk home alone'."

Robin was at Raven's door after a long while's consideration. He was just about to knock, when something hit the tower, shaking everything violently.

Robin fell to the floor. When the tower shook again seconds later, it was worst, like an earthquake. Robin could not think. In that instant, the whole world was shaking. "Raven!" he screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin fell to the floor. When the tower shook again seconds later, it was worst, like an earthquake. Robin could not think. In that instant, the whole world was shaking. "Raven!" he screamed.

Suddenly, Raven burst through the door. "What's happening?" she shouted. "I don't know!" he replied. "The tower's being attacked!" shouted Cyborg, coming around the corner with the other two. "Let me guess" started Robin. Starfire looked him in the eye. "Slade."

Then suddenly a five foot ball of metal crashed through the wall, leaving a hole in the floor and pulling Robin through. "Robin!" both girls called and flew through the hole to save him. He shot a grappling hook, which caught him, just as one girl grabbed each arm.

For a moment, Starfire and Raven glared at each other. They helped him back in and the attack continued. The balls kept hitting around there. Another one crashed through that would've hit Cyborg, but Robin warned him.

Raven foresaw one, lunging at Beast Boy to get him out of the way. She succeeded, landing ontop of him as it barely missed them. He blushed as she quickly got up. "I'm sorry" said Robin, "I should of told you."

They all looked at him. Cyborg smiled. "You did nothing wrong." They all nodded. Then suddenly, the fire stopped. They looked around confused. Raven smiled. "We need to go shopping" she said, "I seem to need a new room." They all laughed.

Slade sat in the dark, looking at the Titans as they laughed on a monitor. "Perfect" he said, "the Teen Titans are back together." Then a familiar female voice spoke with a french accent. "How is this good? Now they are stronger then ever!" Slade spoke. "Patience, Mademe Rouge. All part of the plan."

Rose could come out of her room. She could come out of the house. She could talk to anyone. The attack on the tower, though terrifying, had drawn attention away from her. A normal conversation could go like this.

"Hi." "Hey Rose." "How've you been?" "Good. Did you hear the Teen Titans were attacked?" "Yeah! I saw it from my window!" "Me too." "I'm glad no one was hurt!" "Yeah…" "Bye!" "Later!"

She called Robin. "Hello?" answered Beast Boy. "Hi, it's Rose. Does Robin even have his own phone?" "Nope! He's looking for Slade, so most likely…you're never going to see him again."

"Oh…" said Rose, "Should I come over and talk to him? Help with tower repairs? Bring my old phone for him 'till he gets his own?" "Sure, but if Starfire or Raven see you, then they'll probably kill you" said Beast Boy. "Right. Avoid all female Titans. Check."

Raven opened the door and saw Rose. They looked at each other. "Hi" said Rose, "I came to help with repairs and lure Robin out of his hole long enough to give him an old cell phone." Raven nodded, and turned around, raging inside.

She showed him where he was. Rose went in. The room was dark, the walls covered in newspaper clippings. Robin sat at a desks with one lamp, old gear of Slade's, and more news clippings.

"Robin?" she asked, not sure what to do. He jumped. "Rose! Wha-" "Come out" she said. "Come out and help fix the tower. Use my old phone to call me. And um…" She hadn't practiced this part. "What?" he asked.

"Well…um…you told me about…Kitten…" she started. He scowled. "Yeah. And?" "Well…um…I don't want to be like her, but the…um…prom is coming up and…" she trailed off, unable to finish.

His eyes widened. "You want me to go with you?" She nodded. He smiled, a real, happy smile. "I would love to come. When is it?" Relived, she told him it was in one month exactly, and that he could wear whatever he wanted, and she wasn't exactly doing the traditional pink. "Well, I figured" reasoned Robin.

They when upstairs and fixed most of the damage to Raven's walls. She thanked them and they told her about prom. She, although shocked inside, joked about Kitten, and said she thought he'd never wanted to prom again after that.

Rose left, but Robin didn't go to look for Slade more. Instead he told each other Titan about the prom. Starfire was clearly angry, so he didn't joke with her. He just told her and left.


	8. Chapter 8

One day later, the alarm went off. Rose was hanging out with Robin, so she went with them, even though Robin tried to stop her. They got to the warehouse and looked around, seeing nothing. "Let me guess-" started Rose, "anonymous call?"

"No" said Robin, "the sensor was actually tripped." "Then someone's still here!" pressed Cyborg, "let's find them!" Suddenly, Fang dropped down in front of them. Starfire was confused. "Why are they not covered in ice." "You never iced me. I got away" said Fang.

Starfire went to reply, but Fang attacked. The mutant did his normal attack, but easer to beat. It took only a short time to him pinned down. The authorities arrived, taking him away. They rode home arguing.

"I froze him myself! I did!" said Starfire. "Then how did he attack us?" asked Robin. "Could someone unfreeze him?" asked Rose, siding with Starfire. "Yes. Remember? Wildebeest and Hotspot and Argent? They were all freed! Let us at least do the 'checking it out'!"

Robin looked at the other Titans. "She's right," said Rose, "Just take a look?" Robin sighed. "Fine, let's go. Rose, you can sit with me. There's not much room, but it'll be fine." Rose shrugged.

They opened the doors to the old Brotherhood of Evil secret base. At first everything looked the same. Robin looked at his list of frozen villains. He checked who was there. Some where missing.

"The missing villains are Madame Rouge, Kitten, Fang, Mammoth, Gizmo, Seemore, Kyd Wykkyd, Billy Numerous, and a few more," said Robin. "Why just them? Other then Madame Rouge, they're all teens," wondered Raven. "Maybe that's the point," replied Cyborg.

Over the next week, jail-breaks and disappearances occurred all over the world, but after each one, the only evedence was the lack of teenagers and teenage villains. Even Robin couldn't start to find where they had all gone. "It's as if they don't even exist any more!" he yelled.

"Robin, they can't have just vanished. But you haven't only ate two meals all week! You're going to kill yourself!" Raven said. She sighed. "Rose found something."

This wasn't strictly true. Rose had found something, but earlier that week, and they hadn't disturbed Robin. Rose was over again now so she would just quickly explain. The reaction was immediate. "What!"

"I knew you guys would never think of it. Too normal. I did a few google searches and talked to people. And it worked. When you google ' running away' and click on the link 'sam42 .com', which I read all the time and it's about a guys issues with Raven being a hero and him being a villain, it says this.

"'That's it. Raven beat another villain! I can't stand this! A guy offered to help me with Raven if I helped with the rest of the Titans. Finally! Something me and Chains can live with! Chains wants to beat the Titans and I would do anything for Raven! Perfect!"

"I would like to state once again that I knew this guy when he was a sweet punk without alter-ego issues," said Raven quickly. "When did you "know" him!" asked Robin, half shouting. "Before I ever even met you," replied Raven, angry.

"Someone wants to destroy you guys and if you keep arguing, I'm going to help them!" shout Rose. It shut them up. "Thank you! So…what do we do?" Robin looked around. "We wait."

**Final installment to _Black as Rose_! If you haven't already, read _The Agency Strange_. I'm posting the third in my little trilogy, it's called _The Third Apprentice_ and it continues this one. Please read it!**


End file.
